


Yulegoat Grading Hell Theatre

by Devilc



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Friday Night Lights (2006)
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theatre, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cereta wondered what our favorite characters write for yuletide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yulegoat Grading Hell Theatre

**DCU**

You know that *really* good bit of Dickens fanfic, the one that got the language and the details pitch perfect and was chock full of very mordant humor? The Shade wrote it. Longhand with a gold nibbed dip pen (Binderized nib) and iron gall ink and then prevailed upon Stargirl to post it for him ... in exchange for an iPod touch.

Tim Drake does not do Yuletide. He's all about **jbbs**, of course.

Savant totally blows the deadline to submit. He wrote an elaborately plotted non-linear (of course!) story for American Idol and then thought he'd already submitted it before he'd even started it. (Don't ask.)

Creote got his Jeeves and Wooster story in on time and also submitted Savant's story as the pinch hit for Savant's recipient.

Carter Hall will never admit to doing Yuletide, but Egyptian Mythology is freaking easy to write when it's also autobiography.

Kyle Rayner's eyes bug out when he discovers what he's been asked to draw for **yuletart**. Because people 'ship Daredevil and Iron Fist?! Really?!

**Friday Night Lights**

Julie Taylor nearly falls out of her seat when she realizes that the person who requested Gawain/Green Knight (NC-17 if possible) is actually Landry!

Becky pouts that Twilight isn't eligible for Yuletide. Neither is Harry Potter. But she can so totally do that Deathnote prompt. The next morning as he's driving her to school, she tells Tim all about Yuletide and says that she's got this great idea for a Deathnote story (she totally pimped him in) but doesn't know if it should be lemon or lime. When he asks what that means, half way through her explanation, he drives his truck into a ditch. She smacks her head hard against the dash and ends up with a huge black eye and is forced to withdraw from the Miss Texas pageant. She doesn't talk to him for two whole weeks to punish him.

Tim Riggins thinks that Yuletide is the greatest thing, ever. Hell, it got Becky to shut up and leave him alone for two weeks.


End file.
